


Lightning Thief

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Gang World [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These Punk Percy Clips will vary in length. <br/>Also, this is is Part Two of the Gang World Series. Part One was the 'Introduction'. Part Two is scenes from the Lightning Thief. Part Three will be scenes from The Sea of Monsters. Part Three of the series will be scenes from  Titan's Curse, and on and on… If you guys have any requests of scenes that you want me to write from the books then feel free to write it in a review! ; )<br/>Ink...</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Punk Percy Clip #1

I growled out a profanity and threw my book across the room, it narrowly missed Grover’s head.

“Dude! What the heck?!”

I smirked. That was the thing with Grover. He never cursed. Never. Heck and frick were the worst he could do.

“I’m sick and tired of that shitty, motherfucking, douchebag, asshole, lame excuse of a fucking, bitchy teacher, giving me this useless, damn homework!”

He blinked. “That was six in one sentence. You broke your record.”

I cracked a grim smile. “Ms. Dodds isn’t even human!” I flopped onto my bed. I stared at Grover. He was suddenly very quiet.

He looked at me, his eyes were haunted, kinda like those newbies who came out of their first gang war. “You’re absolutely right.”

I stared at him and then went to pick up my book. I didn’t speak to him for the rest of the evening. His response unnerved me big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Punk Percy Clips will vary in length.   
> Also, this is is Part Two of the Gang World Series. Part One was the 'Introduction'. Part Two is scenes from the Lightning Thief. Part Three will be scenes from The Sea of Monsters. Part Three of the series will be scenes from Titan's Curse, and on and on… If you guys have any requests of scenes that you want me to write from the books then feel free to write it in a review! ; )  
> Ink...


	2. Punk Percy Clip #2

**Punk Percy Clip**

I was sick and tired of Nancy Bobofit. In the gangs, I could have laid her out prettily and cut her up with my knife. I growled as Grover dodged another chunk of the shit she was tossing at us. “I’m going to kill her.”

Grover gave a nervous, bleating type laugh. “Don’t talk like that, Percy. Killing people isn’t a nice thing to do.”

I smirked. “It’s efficient though. Get’s them to stop doing annoying things like breathing.”

He chuckled anxiously. “Seriously though, don’t. One more thing and you’ll get probation.”

I rolled my eyes, my fingers twitching for a smoke. I hadn’t had one in a few months. Grover said later that I had been an absolute bitch to live with as I went through withdrawals. I growled again.

Grover ducked and looked at me. “I thought you got through the symptoms.”

I snapped at him. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want one between my fingers. Doesn’t mean I don’t miss the feeling of them in between my lips!”

He raised his hands slightly. “Sorry. You’re point is made.”

I glanced away and mumbled an apology. I was jumpy and it only had half to do with the lack of nicotine. There was a huge storming coming.

We finally arrived at the museum. My classmates and I were going on a field trip. Mr. Brunner, a cripple, the only fucking teacher that didn’t put me to sleep, was coming. That was a plus. He actually made the shitty lessons partly enjoyable. The downside was The Alien, Ms. Dodds. She was a bitch. Mean eyed, leather jacket, she would have made the Boss turn and run for his life. I wouldn’t have been surprised to find out that she was a king of a drug cartel or something. She looked mean enough to run a Harley into your locker. Or mine at least. She didn’t like me.

I didn’t like her.

So, we were even.

I still totally wanted to kill her.

**Line Break**

I followed the group slowly. Grover yanked me along when he realized that I was trying to inch closer to a couple of guys taking a smoking break. Fucking mother hen…

Mr. Brunner was talking about this and that, I couldn’t hear very well because the bastards behind me were talking.

“Shut it, you jackasses!”

And of course, that came out louder than necessary. Brunner glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. “Yes, Mr. Jackson?”

I flushed slightly. “Nothing.”

He nodded and went back to his lecture. A little while later, he cornered me with a question about the picture.

“Kronos nomming his kids, right?” A bunch of people started giggling at what I said, or how I said it. I smirked at Grover’s shocked sound.

Brunner gave me a look. “And he was… _nomming_ his children because…?”

I made a face. “He was the head god-”

“God?” He looked at me.

“Titan…and he didn’t want his position toppled by assassinations or something, so he ate his brats. His wife double crossed him and hid baby Zeus, giving the idiot a rock instead. When Zeus grew up, he got his dad to barf up his siblings-” a squeamish bitch ewwed. I continued. “…so there was this big turf war between the gods and the Titans and the gods won.”

Nancy Bobobitch made a snide comment about how this shit wasn’t all that important.

Mr. Brunner looked at me. “And why, Mr. Jackson, to paraphrase Miss. Bobofit’s excellent question, does this matter in real life?”

I smirked to myself. Mr. B. had radar ears. He never let anyone get away with any shit. Grover muttered, “Busted!”

I ignored Nancy’s retort. I looked at Brunner and then sighed. “I have no fucking clue.”

Mr. Brunner looked disappointed, but he still gave me a sharp look. “Language.”

I sighed. He looked at the rest of the class. “Very well, it is true that Kronos swallowed his children, and Zeus gave him a mixture that forced him to disgorge his children. The gods did defeat their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe and scattered his remains in the deepest pit of the Underworld, Tartarus. On that happy note, it’s time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?”

I muttered to myself. “How the fuck is that a happy note?”

The class wandered off, Grover hesitantly moved away. I noticed Mr. Brunner move over to me. “I expect you to find out the answer to my question about how this applies to our world, Percy.” He looked at me somberly. “I expect only the best from you.”

I felt waves of anger course through me. Mr. Brunner pushed him so hard! He never gave me a break. Where did he come off telling me what was important and what wasn’t?! He’d never been forced to hide in a dumpster so nobody would slice him open with a hunting knife. He was never forced to kill or starve! I barely ground out a few words to him before moving outside.

I slumped beside Grover outside. “Detention?”

I shrugged, suddenly craving a smoke even more. “Naw, not from Brunner. He just fucking pushes me so hard!”

Grover stared at me for a while and then asked. “Can I have your apple?” Just that. Nothing philosophical or comforting. I smirked.

“Sure, ain’t hungry anyways.” I sighed and looked out. A huge storm was coming up. Weird, no one was noticing it.

Nancy Bobobitch appeared in front of us suddenly and dumped her lunch onto Grover’s lap. I jumped up and snarled. I had never felt so angry since Terence pistol whipped Jade. Terence couldn’t speak for a month because I bruised his windpipe so badly. I couldn’t even think straight now because of my anger. Blood roared in my ears…and Nancy was in the fountain. I blinked.

Everyone was stunned. I heard whispers. Murmurs about how the water just grabbed her. I must have pushed her…right?

This forced me to think back on other times. When it started raining, I stayed dry for a few seconds longer than anyone else around me. When Jade accidently spilled her glass of water on me and it slid right off without making my clothes even damp. I blinked. Those were completely unconnected events…right?

I was snapped back to the present by the evil presence of Mrs. Dodds.

“Honey, we need to talk.”

I suddenly wished I had my gun with me. That wasn’t a friendly look she was giving me.

I followed her into the museum, figuring that she would make me buy something for Bitch, but she walked right on past the shop. My battle senses started up. We were alone. I was unarmed.

I shook my head slightly. She was a little math teacher from Georgia. She wasn’t going to physically harm her student. I followed her further into the museum.

What followed next was both mentally disturbing and traumatizing, and this is coming from a kid who’s killed and sold drugs.

My math teacher turned into a demon bat from Hell. Quite literally.

Mr. Brunner threw a sword at me.

I used it.

Mrs. Dodds blew up…into dust.

Now everyone’s saying that she didn’t exist. I’m from a world where there are liars and killers everywhere. I can tell when someone is lying. All my classmates insisted there was only a Miss Kerr. Mr. Brunner insisted I hallucinated. Grover is a lying son of a bitch and so is everyone else.

I almost fell for it, but…poor Grover, he never could lie.


	3. Punk Percy Clip #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrived at Camp

**Punk Percy Clip**

I shakily walked after this Annabeth girl. The way she carried that knife, I knew she had lived on the streets. She showed me around the camp. I was still in a daze. I’d lost my mom. I was shown this whole world of supposedly mythical gods. My Latin teacher was half horse. I had no place to go. I was, for the first time in my life, completely alone.

This Annabeth girl was banana balls. She kept glaring at me and muttering things. I shrugged. I wasn’t thinking about the girl much. I was thinking about that cabin. The one that reminded me of Montauk.

A voice interrupted my thoughts. “Well! A newbie!”

A bully. I didn’t even have to look up to know that the voice belonged to a bully. Someone who had something to prove. I glanced over and saw a mean looking girl.

My hand immediately went under my jacket, but I realized my gear was still at Montauk. I cursed mentally. At least I had two of my knives, but I doubted killing a camper would be looked well upon though. I had to play this by ear.

Turns out, I played it by water. That was the first evidence of me being part of this freak show. Everyone was staring at me like I was the lead freak. I didn’t appreciate that much.

“I’ll get you back, Prissy!”

I rolled my eyes. “Want to gargle more toilet water? Shut it!” I doubted I would be able to do it again though. I glanced around. I could tell that these kids were pretty clean cut. Sure they had an air of living on the streets, but the didn’t look like they had killed nobody. I huffed. I guess I’ll have to play this by ear again. I wouldn’t brag about my life. To them, I was just Percy Jackson, orphan. Kid with water powers and a cool black and white horn.

I slumped against the wall of the cabin I had been shuffled off to, the Hermes Cabin, I think. Luke came over to me. “So what?” I asked before he could even open his mouth. He blinked. I snorted. “What? Expect me to be all in shock? I’m still in denial. My mom’s dead. I’m forced into a world I knew nothing about. What do you want from me?”

He cocked his head. “Friendship?”

I smirked at him and flicked out a knife. “Lucky for me you guys don’t have metal detectors.” I started polishing it. Luke eyed me.

“You aren’t a normal kid, are you?”

I smiled harshly at him. “What gave you a clue?”

He sighed. “Here. I stole you some stuff.”

I grabbed the bag of toiletries. “Thanks.” He got up to go. I stopped him. “I mean it.”

He smiled and left. I leaned back and continued to polish my knife. Okay, so I wouldn’t keep my past a complete secret. Just keep them on their toes.


	4. Punk Percy Clip #4

**Punk Percy Clip**

I groaned slightly. Sword fighting…okay, okay…not that different from knife fighting. I’m pretty sure I got this.

I walked into the arena were all the other younger campers were. Luke was teaching them. I saw him practicing earlier. I sighed.

“Percy, how about you and I practice while the others watch.” He smiled at me.

I looked at him and stifled a groan. Must not shoot camper. Must not shoot camper. “Sure.” Let’s all watch Percy get pounded!

We fought. He thrashed me. I decided that since I had no fucking thing to lose, I’d try for the disarming thing.

It worked. Sweet. The battle would’ve gone a lot faster with a gun. Celestial bullets…throwing knives, come on guys get with the bloody times!


	5. Punk Percy Clip #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiron confronts Percy

**Punk Percy Clip**

I groaned. Great…just great. I’d been claimed. I am the son of fucking Poseidon! I growled. My hands clenched and unclenched. I wanted to use my gun on someone. I wanted a smoke. _Boy_ , did I want a smoke. I pulled out a smoke from the pack I bought from Luke. I scowled as I lit up. Smoking was what I had been doing that night. I growled again.

I had been craving a smoke so I decided to see what Luke had in stock.

_I slipped through the camp grounds, kind of like slipping through the shadowed streets in a gang war. I knocked gently on window, three taps. Luke opened up._

_“Hey dude, what’s in stock?”_

_Luke smirked. “Come on back.” I nodded and went to the back of the cabin. He met me a little while later._

_“What’s interesting to you?”_

_I looked through the stock and spied a box of smokes. I snagged those. “Brilliant.” I raised an eyebrow at his expressions. “What? Thought I was a good little kid?” I scoffed. “Just tell me the price.”_

_Luke murmured the price. I flipped three drachmas, that I had lifted off of Chase, to him. “Thanks.” I was gone._

_I reclined in my private spot near the beach. It was a small cave that I had found very recently. It was a lucky break too. I could finally stow my gear somewhere safe and dry and away from snoopers. I pulled out lighter and lit the cig. I breathed in and sighed. Oh yes, sweet, sweet smoke. There was noise at the entrance. Grover walked in. He started coughing._

_“Percy, one, smoking is not allowed in camp, and two, I thought you had quit!”_

_I chuckled. “Let’s just say I succumbed to the temptation.” I hissed out a breath and started playing with one of my knives in my spare hand. Grover’s eyes widened._

_“No mortal weapons in camp!” His eyes widened as he saw all my gear spilled out on the blanket I brought. I had been in the process of cleaning my stuff._

_I scoffed. “Oh, come_ on _!”_

_“Where did you get all that?”_

_“I politely asked Chiron if I could go and salvage some of my things from Montauk.” I smirked at Grover’s shocked face._

_“He let you bring that?”_

_I snorted. “Not bloody likely. I smuggled it.” I shrugged. “I’m not going anywhere without my gear. Get use to it, Grover.”_

_He still looked like he wanted to argue. I growled and jumped off my pallet on the ground. I moved in fast and close. “Listen G-Man, someday soon my former gang boss is gonna find out I skipped. When he does, he won’t be too happy bout it. I need to be prepped for anything that comes my way. Greek monsters aren’t the only form of monster out there, ya know?!” My voice had gotten low and intense. Grover nodded shakily._

_“I understand.” I nodded._

_“Good.” I stared at him hard. “You’re my friend. You ain’t stupid. Listen to me now and listen good, heroes don’t fucking exist. I wouldn’t be one of them if they did! I ain’t a hero. Don’t put me on that pedestal.” I moved away from him and blew smoke into his face._

_He swallowed a couple of times. “Okay…” He coughed slightly. “Anyways, finish that…and- and meet up with us at the clearing. Capture the Flag is up.”_

_I nodded. Luke had been telling me about that crap. Baby stuff but useful in getting to know the fighting prowess of the camp. I grinned. Grover shivered. He hated my ruthless side._

_When Grover left, I sighed and started putting my bullet proof vest on. It helped deflect sword and arrow attacks too. Then I frowned. Would they take this away from me if they discovered it? I still didn’t know these guys. I didn’t trust them. I growled and slipped the vest off. Jerks._

_Hiding all my stuff in different places around my cave, I sauntered outside to see the big round up. The camp wasn’t that huge. The woods were what honestly scared me. The howling and snarling of wild animals, I shuddered. Suddenly Luke was there with his arm slung around me. I closed my mouth carefully and calmly. I would not cut his arm off. I would not cut his arm off._

_He started talking strategy, and I started listening. A part of me wanted to give pointers, but I forced myself to remember that this was not a gang war. This was not life or death. He waved off and jogged to another person._

_I saw that Chase girl. I moved away from her. She was brilliant, but I honestly suspected her to be certifiably insane._

_She gave me my position, and I groaned. Watch duty. Newbie rank._

_I could hear the action going on in the distance. I growled and practically spat fire. This was great. This was wonderful. I sighed and kicked a rock, but suddenly I was tense as a coil. Jumping to one side, I narrowly avoided getting speared by that stupid spear of Clarisse’s._

_I growled. “What’s the fucking idea, bitch?!”_

_One of the Ares campers started laughing. “Got a mouth!”_

_A couple of the idiots started laughing along too. I studied them up. With a soundless snarl, I realized that I wouldn’t get away with killing them. That would slow things up. I couldn’t let on how good I was in training just yet. I didn’t trust these imbeciles. I used only the sword training that Luke had given me today. And…got injured for my troubles._

_Their flag got captured before I could lose my temper and destroy her. It stilled burned me up that Annabeth used me. No one used the Raven. That was just a no-no._

_However…an interesting thing happened. I got, what’s the word, claimed? Claimed. Like luggage. I hissed out a breath as all the campers knelt._

I jumped off my new cot and paced the floor. Earthshaker sounded pretty good. Stormbringer too. I guess having a dad as the king of the sea was okay. Better than a meat head god who brought fools like the Ares Campers into the world. I hated Ares already. Probably a god who relied only on muscle and no brain.

Whatever this claiming meant, it sure put a damper on the nonexistent friendship I had with Annabrat. I had my own cabin, my own rules, and my own title. Just when I was finally slipping into the camp unnoticed, Poseidon brings attention to me. I hissed out a breath and vanished to the shore. Slipping into my cave, I suited up. I walked closer to the water and listened. Listening to the cadence of the water, I realized then why I had always felt a connection to the sea.

I sighed. “I hate my life…I really do.” I started going through the motions. Flipping, spinning, twisting in the air. I pulled out my throwing knives and spun them, mentally deciding what my target would be. The trees would rat me out. I smiled. There was a huge hunk of drift wood not two meters from my left. I spun and threw my blades. If that trunk had been a man, a knife would be embedded in his head, heart, gut, and thighs.

I smirked, but frowned when I heard something. I whipped out another blade and turned to find…Chiron. Fucktastic.

He was oozing ‘I am disapproving’ vibes. “Perseus, what other mortal weapons do you have that I need to confiscate?” I barked a humorless laugh and flipped over his horsey backside to the tree. After pulling out the blades, I slipped them back into my vest.

“Sorry, but no. I’ve got lots of mortal enemies. I’m not letting these go.”

Chiron sighed. “I didn’t see you have any of this at Yancy.”

I looked at the night sky. “My mom was alive then. She’s the only human being on this earth I will obey.” I turned and looked Chiron in the eyes. “You can give me orders until you’re blue in the face, but until you _prove_ to me that you’re trustworthy, I will not obey you. Never. I’ve had far too many betrayals. Trust is a luxury I can’t afford.”

Chiron sighed. “I understand. But can you please, for the camp’s own safety, not advertise your…skill set?”

I raised an eyebrow. “And why not?”

“Some of these children idolize that type of life. If they find out that you’re a real, live gang member then they’re worship is only going to get worse.”

I frowned slightly. I didn’t want kids turning out like me. A killer. With a sigh, I nodded. “I’ll keep it a secret.” I shot him an innocent smile, widening my green eyes, finally looking my age. A wide-eyed twelve year old boy, filled with wonder. I smirked with jaded cynicism, ruining the façade.

“What role shall I play? Snarky and quit witted? Happy go lucky? Emo?” I spun in a tight circle on the sand and gave an innocent laugh. “Oh, I know! I’ll play a simple boy who only wants to do the. Right. Thing.” I scoffed. “There is no such person, but I’ll play my part, Chiron. Don’t worry! Even Grover will be fooled.”

Chiron didn’t look comforted. “Percy Jackson, I don’t think I even know you…”

I laughed and widened my pretty eyes naively. “Oh, don’t worry!” My lips twisted into a sneer. “You never will.”


	6. Punk Percy Clip #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy meets Ares

**Punk Percy Clip**

My suspicions about Ares were right. He was just a muscled idiot. Ares was annoying. He thought he was so smart and tough. I snickered at him. His sunglasses tilted over my way. I leaned in, completely ignoring Grover’s squeak and Annabeth’s gasp.

“You scare me…” I said in a completely unafraid, scornful voice.

Ares raised an eyebrow. “Tough kid. Wonder where that toughness will go when your momma dies?”

I went still, and then I relaxed against the booth’s back. “She ain’t gonna die. No one’s gonna harm one hair on her head.” I grinned at him, my smile was full of teeth.

“You think you’ve seen hell, Ares? Well, if Sally Jackson dies, I’ll show you a hell that you couldn’t possibly dream about. It will make even the most scariest of monsters, the ones that make the gods shudder in fear, look like little poodles wanting a hug. You ain’t seen Percy fucking Jackson angry. Let’s hope you never will.” I stood up and scoffed.

“Come on guys. We have a job to do.” I walked out of the diner. Grover nervously followed me. I saw someone snap my picture. Terrific. Another lie to spread on the media. This was getting to be my favorite week. If my old gang wasn’t sure of my existence by now, they definitely would be tomorrow.

**Line Break**

Turns out, Annabeth was smarter than she lets on. Math wise and stuff. She’s got no brains when it comes to street smarts. We landed on the ground in an undignified heap. I stood up quickly and turned back to the cameras. “Show’s over, motherfuckers. Hope you enjoyed!” The cameras turned off and went back to normal positions. Annabeth and Grover already knew about my real life. I had no need to pretend around them.

We went back to Ares. I pushed the shield into his chest. I was mad. A part of me knew that it was an ambush of sorts, but I didn’t like to be made fun of. People usually started dying if that happened.

Ares started mocking me, but I shut him up fast. “I can’t wait, Ares. I can’t wait until I have you swallow you own fucking pride and get used to the reality that a kid is tougher than you.”

His eyes flashed fire. Annabeth and Grover pulled me away before he could do anything to me.

Pity. I was craving a fight.


	7. Punk Percy Clip #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal happens in demigod camps as well as on the streets.

**Punk Percy Clip**

Luke looked at me and smiled. “Come on, Percy. The world’s changing! The gods are done! We can get a better life in the next era as long as we play our cards right.”

I stared at him and exhaled my cigarette. With a bored sigh, I crushed the cherry against my palm. “My life went to hell the minute I was born, Luke. I’m not close to my dad. I don’t want to be. I’ve killed people. I’ve enjoyed killing.” I looked at Luke. “I’m not a good person, Luke, but that don’t mean I’m stupid. I enjoy a little chaos every now and then, put a firecracker in a security scanner, but I don’t like world destruction.” I snorted. “A very good reason I don’t want this world destroyed is ‘cause I’m _on_ it.”

Luke nodded. “I’m sorry you feel that way, Percy. We could’ve used you.” He shrugged and dropped a little gift on my leg. I froze up. Pit Scorpion.

“There’s a glorious new beginning that going to happen soon Percy. Pity you won’t be a part of it.” He dusted himself off and left.

I sighed. “Great. I’m going soft in this stupid camp. Never would have allowed this to happen in the gangs…” I did a little staring contest with the disgusting creature.

Now or never. I swatted it off my leg. Pity…it stung me.


End file.
